


Indestructible

by MissBrichet



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drama, Gen, I don't know, Sad, kind of, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBrichet/pseuds/MissBrichet
Summary: Sometimes, she missed being a child. Not because of homework or chores… ok, maybe a little bit because of homework or chores, but it wasn’t mostly for that. She missed the feeling of being indestructible





	Indestructible

Sometimes, she missed being a child. Not because of homework or chores… ok, maybe a little bit because of homework or chores, but it wasn’t mostly for that. She missed the feeling of being indestructible. When she was 5, she was just so sure everything was going to be fine, that no matter what happened, the worst thing that could happen was a cast or getting grounded. And let’s admit it, a cast kind of sounded cool to an extent.

So, she would jump out of high places, she would try to climb things, get upside down in the monkey bars, roll down a mountain. Everything was fair game, got a scratch? Before she even noticed it was gone. Not even leaving a scar. It was almost magical, knowing that she was going to be just fine.

Because you’re not supposed to die young. You die when you’re old and have already lived everything you can. Go to school, get married, have children, watch them grow up, get grandkids and _then_ you die. It was all just so simple.

“LADYBUG!”

Hand in her stomach, blood flowing through her fingers she saw her partner run to her, fast but not agile at all. Not Chat like at all. His eyes were wide open, his nostrils flared up. Everything just seemed so slow to her, even though it didn´t make sense at all. For a moment, it was like being submerged in water. Everything is kind if distorted, you can open your eyes underwater and see the light and faintly hear the noise outside, but it’s just not quite right. Until you have to breath and the light is suddenly so bright and the noise so annoying.

Looking back at her wound, she thought again in how she was always so sure that she had so many years ahead of her. Had she been wrong all along? She felt someone holding her, and the world returned to the normal pace, she was no longer underwater. The last thing she saw was black, if it was her partners suit or just the world disappear as she faded, was something she didn’t knew.

Neither was sure she was ever going to find out.

 

Oh boy, how she missed being so sure that the she was indestructible.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was just something that came to me while coming back from college. And that i wrote in less of 20 minutes in a break between homeworks.  
> Also, english is not my first language, so correct me all you want! Is what I need, specially because I didn't proofread.


End file.
